


Some people deserve a happy ending

by lucille m (Rcmanov)



Series: Myths [2]
Category: Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Free Verse, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, kind of haha you know the myth as well as i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmanov/pseuds/lucille%20m
Summary: Fate can be cruel sometimes. But sometimes you can also turn cruelty into a happy ending.





	Some people deserve a happy ending

I. What a tragedy it is  
Two lonely beings  
Knitted together  
By neither desire nor love  
Only pain  
And cruel destiny  
And the seed of a pomegranate  
  
II. What a tragedy it is  
A daughter of life  
Of flowers, of soft spring and sweet summer  
Forever sentenced to be deprived  
Of melancholic autumn and frosty winter  
  
It isn't fair  
But then again  
Life rarely is  
  
III. And he  
Prince of the dead, first son of time  
Ever dark and alone  
Has anyone ever wondered  
If he was lonely  
Down in his quiet home  
Has anyone ever wondered  
If he wanted to reign  
On what his brothers had left him  
  
(IV. Two opposite souls  
Brought together by silent fate  
It is no tragedy  
Simply what was supposed to happen  
As fire and water dance  
As day and night merge  
Knitted together  
Creating a love  
Made of thorns and sunflowers  
Creating a love  
Made for legends and eternity) 


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was originally posted on my Tumblr, http://newtscamanders.co.vu so feel free to visit it if you're not afraid of a multifandom mess.


End file.
